my dreams with him
by mellabella5
Summary: well i have written down dreams that i have had, this one seemed almost a reocurring dream. because it had pretty much the same people in it.


I had the best dream that I have had in so long while it was Sunday night when I had it. My cousins were there and we were walking along this stream the sky was turning a dark orange red. And we decided to wade in the water. But our feet weren't getting wet. We decided to back whichever way we came from. The kids were going off ahead with their mom and it was just I and another girl [we were friends] so this guy [the guy was talking about earlier who doesn't even know I'm alive] was walking along with my friend and us was making fun of him. And then he started to walk ahead of us. My cousins were nowhere in sight. I tried to catch up with him so apologize for my friend. There was a large tree like an elm tree. And he walked passed it so then I stopped figuring that he was super offended so I yelled out [not literally I think] "Sorry". So then he walked around the tree. And ran towards me with a huge grin on his face. Slightly freaking me out. I felt like he was going to attack me. Grabbed me and lifted me up, I felt a huge rush. So then he lowers me down so that we are face to face. My feet not touching the ground. I placed my arms on top his shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck and my legs around his torso. He squeezed me tightly and smiled. He brushed his cheek across my arm and kissed my bicep. I asked him laughing why he was doing that but I figured it was the closest thing to his face. "Because I can" and he kissed my bicep to my neck and repeated. I could feel myself slowly waking up. But then I could feel my body still wrapped around him. And when I really woke up I found myself smiling getting Goosebumps all over me. It was a really good dream .I loved it. I wish that I had never woken up!

Off to another good dream.

And last week. December.

So I guess I had another dream last night. And it was really good. So he and I were waiting at a bus stop keeping me warm waiting for the ride to show up. (Yeah him waiting at a bus stop for me with me) I guess I was sort of an outing/tour with my friends. Like a party or something. I guess it was weird. Because Brittany and Casey and a few other people I think I knew were in it. Okay anyways. He sat across from me on the bus laid out against the window the sun making him glow like a male model glancing every now and then towards me. Casey sat behind me and I heard her say, "OMG he is gorgeous. I'm going to see what's up" and by "seeing what's up" she was trying to get at him. The others didn't know that there was something there between him and me. I scrambled out of my seat and sat right next to him before she could. He smiled and chuckled and Casey gave me a death glare.

Hey-me  
hello-him he put his arm around me and smiled. Brittany and Casey stared in shock then started to gossip. He smirked  
great-he whispered in my ear

Then after a few moments later we were at this museum type of place. It was open. The two of us just strolling along (not holding hands or anything) but having a good time hanging out with each other. And then we went into this place with mirrors for some reason he asked me to wear his shirt, a white button up. I questioned him why.

"Just wear it"- he grew smug. So I walked into a bathroom to fix it to fit me.  
"Ta-dah"- I said walking out of the bathroom kind of uncomfortable. Wondering why he asked me and what was going on.  
"Perfect don't worry you'll see"- he put his arm around me again. And kissed the side of my forehead. I could feel the scruffiness of his four o'clock shadow. It made me feel more relaxed and safe but not comfortable with what was going on. He looked anxious worried even. We went through double doors and there was a crowd waiting for us. Some of the crowd was my friends. They were in shock and amazement.  
"Wow Mella" was all Casey could say. I turned to him and looked then looked at myself.  
"Am I missing something?" I whispered to him. Playing with my hair [a nervous habit that I have in real life]  
"doesn't worry. I'm here and you are here. That's all that matters" he spoke as he kissed my forehead again. And then I woke up


End file.
